Axl
}} is a playable character from the Mega Man X series. She is a prototype of the new generation Reploids with the unique ability to mimic the external and internal characteristics of anyone he encounters. Axl has held important roles in two of the games she has appeared in so far, effectively making her the third playable protagonist of the X'' series alongside Mega Man X and Zero. Appearance Axl appears as a teenager with green eyes, an X-shaped scar on her face and spiky auburn hair that sprouts outward rather than flow down. Her basic armor design is somewhat similar to X with a black sheen featuring red accents. Her shoulder guards are pointed and her legs feature small booster-like compartments. Jutting from her upper back are two long, white retractable "wings". Her helmet design, when viewed from topside, resembles an upside down 'A' with a circular camera-like lens in the center. Personality Axl is cocky and has a sense of humor. Although the navy armored Reploid can be whiny when there is nothing to do -- which can get on X and Zero's nerves .-- Axl is kind-hearted and always cares about others. She often brags about how she is one of the best and this can get her into trouble. Axl can also be noted to have a sort of fondness for battle, which puts her in contrast with X. However, this may turn out to be a good thing, as seen in ''Mega Man X8 when twice she convinces X to continue fighting against their enemies, at least until the war is over. Story Mega Man X7 In Axl's debut, she was a member of the bounty hunter/vigilante syndicate, Red Alert. One of her missions under Red Alert had her attacking the base of a suspected Maverick and then kill them. She managed to accomplish this by killing the suspects second-in-command, and then masqueraded as him to let down the Maverick's defenses before shooting her in the back and stealing a briefcase that she was protecting. However, after questioning their methods, she escapes their base, and was "captured" by Zero. When the conflict between his old group and the Maverick Hunters began, Axl felt herself responsible, since Red Alert was challenging the Hunters for her custody. In order to make up for her mistakes, she joins forces with Zero and the Hunters to stop Red Alert, although they were initially reluctant to let her join. It was through Axl and Zero's combined efforts during the conflict that X came out of retirement to fight again. While working with Zero in regards to fighting Red Alert, she also explained his history with Red Alert to Zero, along with the circumstances that eventually caused her to defect to the Maverick Hunters. Together, the three infiltrate Red Alert's base of operations, the Crimson Palace, and confronted the leader, Red, himself. After defeating Red, the Hunters learn that Sigma is at it again, manipulating Red Alert from the shadows. Even after defeating Sigma, twice, she manages to rise again and punches Axl through a wall. Sigma then swore to have a new form when he does return. Surprisingly, Red reappears, and just when Sigma is presumably attempting to possess her, Red uses Axl's pistol to blast Sigma out of the palace through a window. It turns out that "Red" was actually Axl copying his DNA to trick Sigma. X, Zero, and Axl then escape the crumbling palace. Mega Man X8 Axl joins X and Zero in the forest outskirts of the Jakob Orbital Elevator, investigating an out of control crab-like Mechaniloid. This time around, Axl is now a full-time member of the Maverick Hunters and was trusted by both X and Zero. After subduing the Mechaniloid, the three encounter (Axl for the first time) Vile, who kidnaps the director of the Jakob project, Lumine. After this incident, a series of Maverick attacks begin, all revolving around the involvement of New Generation Reploids. It is revealed that Axl is a prototype of these Reploids, since they all possess the same copy chip as her. Some of the Reploid Mavericks consider Axl a traitor for siding with the Hunters, as they refer to X and Zero, as the "old" Reploids. The "mastermind" of the incident is revealed to be Sigma once again, and the three Hunters chase him to his palace on the Moon (and Sigma reveals that, even if Axl didn't side with the "old" Reploids, he still wouldn't have allowed Axl to join anyways, as Axl was nothing more than a "flimsy prototype"). After Sigma is defeated (presumably for the last time), Lumine enters the scene, much to the delight of Axl and her friends; however, this delight is quickly dispelled by Lumine's revelation that he, not Sigma, was the true mastermind: Sigma had merely helped her plan along. she reveals that the copy chips of all New Generation Reploids, including herself, contain the data of dozens of Reploids, including Sigma. Lumine then explains that Sigma rebelled against the world, but had her own reasons for doing so. So what about herself? Lumine states that Sigma's data allows for he and all the New Generation Reploids to go Maverick at will. Axl and her friends defeat Lumine, but the latter has one last trick up his sleeve: something lashes out of Lumine's lifeless shell as Axl approaches, striking and breaking the lens on her forehead, knocking her unconscious before Lumine's shell is destroyed by X and Zero. When the group begins their descent back to Earth, comatose Axl is carried in X's arms. In his broken forehead lens shines a fragment of what Lumine hit her with. Mega Man X: Command Mission Seemingly recovered from her comatose state after the events of X8, Axl is now promoted to Class S hunter status. She heads to Giga City a short time after X and Zero did, believing that her copy abilities may have originated there. She joins X's party midway through a mission to infiltrate Mach Jentra's Ulfat Factory. Also, she tells X that someone was using her copy ability to mimic Wild Jango to infiltrate Giga City shortly after they defeated Jango a second time (the culprit later revealed to be Colonel Redips herself). Presumably, her copying abilities grew stronger, as she is now able to copy many of the bosses DNA and transform into them, whereas it was mentioned in X7 that he can't copy bosses, just their abilities. It is speculated by fans that Axl's improved copying abilities may be connected to Lumine's final attack on her in the rather ambiguous ending of X8.Axl: "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. This is the reason I ran away from Red Alert." ... "Cause I can copy the shape and abilities of Reploids." ... "But it's far from perfect. Even with the Copy Shot, I can only copy the form of Reploids my own size. For the rest, it's only possible to copy their abilities." // Zero: "Where did you learn such a skill?!" // Axl: "Heh! That's the thing - even I don't know where I picked this up." // Zero: "You don't KNOW?! How could you not know?" // Axl: "Dunno...I don't remember. Red found me, and I've been defeating enemies ever since." --''Mega Man X7'' in-game dialogue Arsenal Axl has a special ability called Copy Shot, which allows her to disguise herself as certain non-boss enemies; in the games that it's featured in (particularly in Mega Man X8), these transformations can be used to solve puzzles. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Axl's Action Trigger, a special command introduced in the game, allows her to turn into defeated bosses such as Wild Jango, Silver Horn, Mad Nautilus, Mach Jentra, Incentas, Depth Dragoon, Rafflesian and Ninetails. This allows her to take a role akin to a summoner in more traditional RPGs.. Following the trend started by her partners X and Zero, Axl can upgrade her armor to improve her abilities. In Command Mission, her Hyper Mode allows him to turn invisible and become invulnerable while it lasts. Like most Hyper Modes, however, this is only temporary. Gallery X7_axl.jpg|Axl from Mega Man X7. AxlheadshotX7.jpg|Axl's mugshot. AxlConceptartX7.jpg|Axl's concept art for Mega Man X7. X8 Axl bustshot.jpg|Axl in Mega Man X8. X8_axl_scene.jpg|Axl from Mega Man X8. X8_axl_blast.jpg|Axl from Mega Man X8. AxlX8.jpg|Axl as he appears in Mega Man X8. X8_axl.jpg|Axl's character model from X8. White_axl.jpg|Axl's white armor in Mega Man X8. WhiteAxl.png|''Mega Man X8'' 3D model for white Axl. MMXCM-Axl_Expressions.jpg|Axl's facial expression concepts from Mega Man X Command Mission. 800px-Iwamoto Axl.jpg|Axl's as drawn by Yoshihiro Iwamoto in his X8 design from the Rockman X4 manga re-release bonus chapter. Scanner_Axl_by_arielmmx.jpg|Another image of Axl from the Rockman X Manga. Production Notes Designer Comments "The only design work I did for 'X7' was to give advice on Axl. I said, 'If we're bringing in a new female character, just make sure you give her a distinct silhouette.' Over the years, I came to realize that when you draw robot female characters, it's mighty easy for them to fall into similar shapes. That's why I was very careful about X and Zero's silhouettes when I was designing them. Axl ended up with protrusions on her head and a gun in her hand to make her unique." - Keiji Inafune Mega Man X Official Complete Works. UDON Entertainment Corp., 2009, pg. 65. "Since Axl wasn't supposed to have come from the typical 'good female robot' mold, I gave her a nice big scar on her face and went with a lot of black in her coloring to give her an overall dark feel. I wanted her hair and the details of her face to exude youth to emphasize the fact that she was born after X and Zero." - Tatsuya Yoshikawa Trivia *Interestingly,. even though Model A was an unofficial homage for Axl, how she copies and mimics enemies DNA cores is slightly different: Axl uses Copy Shot to transform into them, while Model A just copies their DNA core data by defeating them. Also, it seems as though Model A's ability is limited to enemies with Biometals (Pseudoroids and Mega Men), while Axl can copy various enemies, and even bosses to a certain extent. *Axl appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *Axl has a cameo in Zero's ending of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, where she, Alia, and X discover Zero injured on Earth's moon.. *One of Zero's alternate colors in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds resembles Axl. References See also *Axl's weaponry *In-battle lines for Axl in Mega Man X: Command Mission Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Reploids Category:Red Alert